School Romance
by Makolin808
Summary: Eridan is late for school, but soon finds out that a bad day can suddenly turn itself around... Erisol smut, read at your own risk!


Eridan awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sting of sun in his eyes. He raised an arm to shield his face from the morning light drifting through the window. Eridan turned to face his bedside table and put on his glasses. As his vision adjusted, he read the numbers on his digital clock:

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" He shouted as he bolted out of bed.

Quickly, he ran to his closet and fished out his uniform. There was no time for painstaking accessory planning today. He began to hurriedly don his clothes as he rushed downstairs for breakfast. He nearly tripped down the stairs and broke his neck he was rushing so much.

Hastily, he buttoned his shirt as he waited for his toast to pop. As soon as it did, he placed the corner in his mouth and he was out the door, just in time to see the bus ride off down the street.

"SHIT!" He shouted in anguish. He checked his watch. Class started in 10 minutes, and it was a 30 minute walk to school. He took off running down the street.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to pet a cute kitten on the side of the road. Even at top speed, it took him 20 minutes to get to school.

He arrived at the gates sweaty and winded. Everyone else had already gone in for class, save for a few delinquents like the Scourge Sisters.

"H3Y 4MPOR4, NIC3 H4IR!" Terezi yelled across the lawn.

"Couldn't find the 8rush this morning?" Vriska laughed.

Eridan ignored them and rushed into the school. He ran up the stairs to his beginner's math class, which was already in session.

"Sorry I'm late!" Eridan gasped as he entered the classroom.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Said Crabdad.

"I knoww I knoww! And I-"

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Erdian sighed and went to go stand in the hall, water buckets in hand. What an embarrassment! As he stood in the hall. Sollux passed him by. Sollux was the "cool upper classmen" that _everyone _loved. Frankly, Eridan didn't see what was so cool about him at all!

Sollux gave him a look and snickered. Eridan blushed bright purple, and angrily threw his buckets at Sollux's head, soaking him with water.

"Hey! What wa2 that for?" Sollux yelled at Eridan.

"BLEH!" Said Eridan, sticking out his tongue at Sollux.

Sollux HMPHED and stormed off. "I'll get you back for this!"

It was at that moment Eridan realized that he felt a little bit strange… _in his pants…_

_Wwhat… Wwhat is this feeling…?_

Eridan though as he pulled down his fly to get a better look. There was something in his trousers… Something… _hard…_

Suddenly, Sollux returned to the scene of the crime and announced "That wa2 the plan. To giive you a boner." He pushed Eridan up against the wall, and whispered sensually into his ear, "And you…" Sollux whispered this even more softly into Eridan's ear as he tentatively touched his bulge, "_Got one."_

They began to furiously make-out.

"S-sollux-senpai!" Eridan cooed as Sollux began to undress himself. "Please… Be gentle! It is my first time!" Eridan bent over, face down ass up, as he prepared himself for impact.

Sollux only laughed. He ripped down Eridan's lacy, jizz stained panties and began to ram his hooked prehensile penis into Eridan's ass. He missed the hole, but was okay because his pointy dick ripped Eridan a new asshole.

"Nyeh!" Eridan screeched in delight.

Sollux began to laugh harder and hard as his disgusting slimy tentacle like penis worked its way into Eridan's intestines.

"My organs!" Eridan shrieked out as Sollux began to wrap his dick around Eridan's large intestines and squeeze his poo back up through his digestional tract. "SMKDFGSJHDF" Yelled Eridan in pure ecstasy as his own fecal matter began to exit his mouth. The taste the texture, the perfect poo to be served at any high quality restaurant.

Sollux began to squirt his jizz everywhere at the sight of Eridan barfing up shit. It got in everyone's hair and in their eyes and in their open wounds. He tried to pull out of Eridan, but his hooked penis caused all of Eridan's organs to come out with it.

"asdasfadfsdg" gurgled Eridan.

"II love you two." Said Sollux as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

The entire school stared on in amazement, for Eridan had his arms growing from where his legs were supposed to be, and legs growing from where his arms were supposed to be!

The End.


End file.
